


Cloud 9

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: “Some one for the love of God write smut of 2min smutting it up in their practice room with the cloud background.” - AFF ReaderSooo, I saw this, and decided to write a 2min one-shot. I didn't want to tag the AFF user that posted the quote, more for privacy purposes- aaannd also I forgot the users AFF name -.- My apologies.So, whoever you are out there~ this is for you! xD~S.I.R.





	Cloud 9

“Ok! That’s good! Good job everyone!” The choreographer yelled, and the SHINee boys collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. They had been going non-stop since the debut of their newest album and constantly had back to back schedules paired with grueling dance rehearsals. Tonight was the last rehearsal for a few days and the boys were granted the weekend to relax both physically and mentally. 

“Ahh, I’m ready to go home, what about you guys?” Leader Onew said as he stretched out on the floor. 

“Let’s go hyung, the bed is calling my name...” Jonghyun replied sleepily. One by one, the boys got up off the floor and packed up their things. Taemin was the only one who hadn’t moved from his spot. His eyes followed his hyungs, especially Minho, as they moved about the room. He laid there, still trying to catch his breath, letting the sweat drip down his forehead. He was hot..in more ways than one. 

He pulled himself up and looked at the infamous cloud background of the SM dance studio. The notorious background was seen in at least one of each SM group’s dance practice videos. Taemin chuckled when he remembered what someone wrote on the SM fan page. 

‘The cloud background makes the artist feel free or that they could fly, and finally be free from SM Entertainment.’

Taemin, like many idols, knew that their fans thought that SM was a horrible company to work for, but if he didn’t want to do it, he could’ve left. Yet it was his dream, and he wanted it, without SM he would’ve never seen the world or met people who loved him for just being...him. He also would’ve never met his SHINee brothers…or Minho. 

“Tae...you coming?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by his leader’s inquisitive tone. Now all four members were staring at him. 

“Ah, I’m gonna stay here a little bit hyung.” His eyes flickered over to Minho, trying to give him a sign that he didn’t want to go home just yet, and that his hyung shouldn’t either. 

“Tae-”

“It’s cool guys, you go first, we’ll be right behind you.” Minho interjected. Taemin could see a smile flash across Minho’s lips. He got his message across. The boys left, but not without a judging and threatening glance from the matriarch, Key. Taemin went back to staring at the cloud background as he heard Minho drop his stuff and lock the door. Taemin couldn’t help but smile, it had been weeks since he and Minho had any time alone together. 

Now Minho was crouching in front of Tae, his shoes already kicked off, and his lightweight jacket unzipped. He cupped Tae’s cheeks and pulled him forward for a quick kiss. Then he slid down to sit and pulled his boyfriend into his lap. He kept giving Tae small pecks, a few on his forehead, on his lips, and down his neck. Taemin melted into his embrace, his arms instinctively wrapping around Minho’s waist. He slid out of his own shoes and jacket, revealing his sweat soaked tank-top and heard Minho hummed in satisfaction. 

“What’s wrong babe?” He asked, but Taemin didn’t answer, instead he just kissed Minho fervently. His hands moved to slip Minho’s jacket off his shoulders and throw it across the floor. 

“Missed me?” Minho panted after they broke the kiss. Tae’s reply had them both falling backwards, landing roughly on the wooden practice room floor. Their tongues fought for dominance. Minho rolled so that Taemin would be on his back, but Tae surprised him by continuing the roll, positioning himself on top once more. He felt Minho smirk into their kiss, he’d let the maknae take control for now. The kiss grew more violent as Taemin began moving down his lover’s neck, sucking and kissing harshly on his skin, which felt hot to the touch. He felt Minho’s strong hands rubbing along his sides, slowly lifting his tank-top inch by inch until it came up and over the boy’s head and was thrown carelessly aside. Minho grazed Taemin’s back with his finger tips, sending goosebumps down the younger’s body. Taemin got his revenge by moving to Minho’s shoulder and biting down hard. He hissed when he felt Minho’s nails dig into his back and listened as the elder groaned. 

Taemin slid down his boyfriend’s body, lifting his shirt as he went, kissing Minho’s chest and abs. He brushed past one of his hard buds with his tongue. Taemin smirked against his lover’s skin as he felt Minho shiver and moan. He pushed the light fabric up to Minho’s chin, while playing the with ties of his sweatpants. Minho pulled his shirt over his head while Taemin worked off Minho’s sweats, causing his hard and leaking erection springing from it’s confines. The cold air hit his length, causing him to shiver once more.

“You cold hyung?” He asked mischievously. Minho lifted his head up to watch Tae lower himself above his aching manhood. Without breaking eye contact, Taemin blew heated breath over his dick, sending electric waves through the elder’s body. He groaned loudly, letting his head fall back as he felt Taemin’s soft lips upon his tip. Taemin wrapped one hand around his hyung’s length and lazily stroked him while his tongue swirled around the head, running along the overly sensitive slit. Taemin took more of his lover in, slicking down his entire member, allowing the tip to touch the back of his throat. A low moan from the maknae sent vibrations up Minho’s shaft, causing him to call out.

“A-Ah! Taemin!” Minho reached to tangle his fingers in the younger’s hair when he felt his hands being pushed away. Minho looked at Taemin curiously, but was only met with  devilish eyes and a sinister smile. Minho growled low as Taemin began bobbing his head faster.

“Come here.” Taemin playfully smirked and shook his head. 

“Please...I-I want to touch you- ah!” Taemin slowed his movements to tease, making his hyung all the more frustrated. Seeing that Taemin wasn’t going to give in to his wishes, Minho thought it was time to take his dominance back. He rose up to sit and swiftly grabbed the back of Taemin’s leg, rotating his entire body so that Tae was laying on his side next to him, still facing his erection.

“Minho! What th-” Minho turned on his side and dove his hands under Taemin’s sweatpants, almost ripping them off as he palmed his swollen cock. 

“I said I wanted to touch you.” Taemin moaned as he felt his lovers tongue dart out to taste the beads of pre-cum already forming at his head. Minho sucked playfully and teased with quick licks and small sucks.

“Fuck...don’t tease.” Taemin breathed. Minho delightfully gave in and took him whole. Taemin’s back arched when he felt his tip hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat. Minho jerked his hips into Taemin’s face, he smirked knowing exactly what elder wanted.

Taemin reached around and softly massaged Minho’s firm ass. The action caused moans to fall shamelessly from his hyung’s full mouth. The moans on Taemin’s length and the jerk of Minho’s hips made the younger move faster. He pulled Minho closer and immediately engulfed his entire member in one go. Minho flipped them so that Taemin was once again on top. Using his hands, he lifted the boys hips, gaining better access before diving back onto Taemin’s shaft. 

The room was beginning to get hotter. Their pace quickened as they began matching each others sucks and strokes. Minho felt Taemin’s body shake above his, he knew that his lover was close. 

“M-Minho...” Taemin whined, never lifting his head from his boyfriend’s length. Taemin sucked harder, his mouth tightening around Minho’s cock, making the elder almost lose control. He could feel his own release building as he sucked harsher, relishing the whimpers coming from above him.

With one final harsh suck, Taemin came, the animalistic moan that escaped his lips sent Minho over the edge, making him cum seconds later. Minho sucked Taemin dry, not leaving behind a single drop of his lover’s release. Taemin did likewise before rolling off of his boyfriend. 

He felt spent, but his body was longing for more. He was all too happy when he saw Minho looming over him. His cock twitched, beginning to harden again as he felt excitement rush through his veins. His panting slowed as Minho dove in for a passionate kiss. Taemin ran his hands along Minho’s body, stopping at his hips to pull him closer. Minho kissed alongside his lover’s jaw and down his neck. Taemin tilted his head back, allowing Minho more room, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighed in delight. 

Minho gently pushed Taemin’s legs apart and settled himself between them. He flicked his tongue over one of Tae’s soft pink nipples, eliciting a moan from the younger. Taemin’s eyes shot open as Minho teased both of his hardened buds with his tongue, his hand sliding down in between the younger's legs to play with his half hard member.  

“M-Minho.” 

“God Tae. You were nothing but a fucking tease at practice today.” Minho growled, Taemin smirked at his lover’s impatience.  

“I was gonna wait until we got home...but I like this a lot more. Much kinkier~” Tae whimpered at the loss of Minho’s hand on his length. Minho stroked himself, pre-cum once again leaking from the tip. He slide his hand over his member, using the pre-cum as a lubricant. He lowered himself to Taemin’s quivering hole and rubbed his hardening cock against the boys entrance, teasing him with his head. 

“It’s gonna feel so good in there baby.” He whispered seductively, turning Taemin into a moaning mess beneath him. 

“Minho...please...”

“Suck.” Minho ordered as he stuck three fingers into the younger’s face. Taemin obliged, sucking them quickly, making sure they were dripping wet. He never took his lustful gaze off Minho, who moaned as he watched the arousing act. Taemin let his fingers go with a ‘pop’. He rolled his head back as he felt Minho brush a finger against his entrance. 

Minho pushed his finger past his boyfriend’s tight entrance, listening to the sweet whimpers falling from the younger’s red swollen lips. He felt Taemin’s blazing heat, he had gone without it for far to long. He slid a second finger in, smirking as the boy thrashed about, grabbing onto anything he could, eventually finding Minho’s shoulders to cling to. His cries weren’t cries of pain, but of intense pleasure. Minho thrusted and scissored his two fingers, watching as Tae’s eyes became clouded with lust. 

When he added a third, Taemin froze and Minho slowed his movements. Yea, it had definitely been too long since they did this, and they were way past due. Minho thrusted slowly, turning his fingers, trying to find that bundle of nerves that made his boyfriend shake with pleasure. Taemin’s pants became louder, Minho kissed him as he gave a hard thrust, feeling Taemin’s nails dig into his shoulders. He broke the kiss, allowing the younger to scream. 

“OH FUCK MINHO! RIGHT THERE BABY!” Taemin threw his head back, almost slamming it against the floor. Minho thrusted his fingers a few more times into that spot, making Tae cry out his name. 

“Baby...please. I need you.” Taemin panted, sweat dripping down his face. Minho pulled his fingers out, hovering over Taemin again, he drank in the sight of his boyfriend. His hair was a mess, sweat rolled down his bruised and bitten body, his soft pink nipples now hard and red from abuse, and his cock hard and swollen, dripping with fluid. He watched the younger’s chest rise and fall rapidly. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Minho looked lovingly into Taemin’s eyes. Tae flushed a deep pink and yanked Minho down for a rough kiss, trying to hide his embarrassment. The kiss heated up and soon both were panting into each other mouth’s.

“Taemin...I want you.”

“Then hurry up.” He growled into Minho’s ear as he licked the shell and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Minho lined himself up with his lover’s entrance, wrapping Taemin’s legs around him, he slowly pushed in. Tae relaxed as best he could, Minho helped by trailing butterfly kisses over his neck and chest. 

“I-I forgot how big you are...” Taemin breathed once Minho was fully seated inside him. They stilled, just sharing small kisses and caresses while Minho waited for Taemin to adjust. After a few years of dating, Minho was finally able to gain complete self-control with the younger, but now it was starting to slip away. The tightness around his length was too much, it felt so good to be in his heat again. He clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. He looked down at his lover with desperate and pleading eyes. Taemin’s eyes softened at the look, he reached up and cupped Minho’s cheek.

“Hang on baby... j-just a bit more.” Minho did the only thing he could do at that moment...kiss him. The kiss wasn’t long, but it was long enough for Taemin to adjust before moaning out, gripping Minho’s shoulders tightly. 

“Minho…move.” Minho didn’t have to be told twice. He placed his hands on Taemin’s hips and slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, hitting Taemin’s prostate, forcing the younger to cry out. Minho thrusted faster, picking up speed as strings of obscenities fell happily the maknae’s lips. 

“H-harder Minho! Ah!” Minho unwrapped the boys legs from around his waist and pushed his knees to his chest. He rammed into him, grunting as he buried himself deeper within his lover. Taemin’s cries were music to his ears. 

“Oh God yes! More Minho more!” 

“AH! Taemin- fuck! You-You’re so good.” Leaning down Minho sucked on his neck, Taemin’s hands tangled in his hair, tightening as he rammed into his sweet spot. Minho felt the heat coil in his stomach as he felt the boy below him shiver against his chest. 

“A-ah! Minho...I’m s-so close...M-Minho!”

“Cum with me baby.” Minho thrusts became untamed and erratic. 

“Minho...I-I love you -Ah!”

“I love you to Tae...Oh shit Baby~” 

“OH GOD YES FUCK YES!” Taemin’s toes curled, throwing his head back as he came, his release spurting onto their chests. 

“Fuck Taemin!” Minho buried himself deep inside his lover as he came, filling Tae up, throwing his head back in ecstasy. They both stilled, sweat dripped from their bodies as they tried regaining their breath. Time seemed to stop for them as they reveled in each others embrace. As Taemin came down from his high, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the cloud background hanging on the wall behind them. He stared at it and smiled, his breath slowly returning to normal. Minho brought his head down and lowered his body gently onto Tae’s. He noticed Taemin’s fixed gaze. Slinking his arms around the younger’s waist, he looked in the direction of the maknae’s stare and chuckled. 

“Did I send you to the clouds love?” Minho asked kissing Taemin’s cheek. Taemin tore his gaze away to look at his boyfriend, instinctively wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. 

“You have no idea...” Taemin smiled at his hyung, pulling him closer. They kissed as if it was just the two of them, alone together on cloud nine. 

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> Hi my lovelys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been dealing with some stuff and just got lazy >.> Please forgive me!   
> I hope you enjoyed this lovely smutty one-shot ^.^ It took me forever to write it >.> Why is smut so hard to write!!???
> 
> Anyways,  
> I hope you all enjoy, and please look forward to more updates soon now that I got my groove back ^.^  
> Thanks again to all of my readers, friends, and subs! I loves you!! 
> 
> ~S.I.R.
> 
> MMMM Steamy~


End file.
